marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Cassidy (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
KID CASSIDY Richard Cassidy public Kid Cassidy's father was a plantation owner in the antebellum south, and despite being a better master than most, still treated his slaves as such. Kid and Reno Jones, a young slave, played together as children, but had grown apart as they grew older. When the Civil War broke out Cassidy enlisted on the side of the Confederates and came home to discover that his house had been attacked by Union soldiers, and his father killed. After the war, his old friendship with Reno was revived and the two rode together for awhile as partners in pursuit of Reno's love Rachel who had been carried off by the Union soldiers. At this point their friendship was unquestionable. Kid underwent grueling trials to become a brave for his friend, and Reno, armed with only a knife, fought an angry grizzly bear to save Kid. They fought buffalo rustlers, led a revolt against a slave-owning plantation owner, and tried to stop the Medicine Creek massacre where the insane Reverend Graves ran guns to Grey Fox's Cheyennes but then set the cavalry on them, hoping to wipe out both sides. Afterwards Reno spotted Grey Fox fleeing with Rachel, now his woman, but Kid knocked him out, having learned Rachel didn't want Reno pursuing her, afraid of Fox's violent jealousy. Reno drew on Kid for this, only to deliberately shoot wide. Their friendship had been damaged, and Kid grew increasingly bitter, finally drew on Reno, who shot him down and fled. Unbeknownst to Reno, Kid actually survived, holding onto a seething hatred of Reno. By 1885 he was working for Clay Riley in leading the masked Nightriders gang, who specialized in terrorizing towns to drive out their inhabitants. When Riley set them on Wonderment, Montana, the town where Reno had chosen to settle down with his wife and child, Cassidy led the Nightriders into town and ran amock, destroying buildings and lynching many of the town's black population. Before Cassidy could kill his former partner, the Outlaw Kid set off an explosion that knocked Cassidy over, and Jones strangled him to death. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Brave, Confederate Civil War Veteran, Southern Charm Power Sets WHITE GUNHAWK Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Senses D6, Stamina D6 SFX: Brawler. Step up or double your Combat Specialty for your next action, then step back to two dice at at –1 step for subsequent actions. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SFX: Horsemanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Scout. When using your Wilderness Specialty to create nature-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Track complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Senses is shut down. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a White Gunhawk power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Tragic Past. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up mental or emotional stress to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. KID CASSIDY’S ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Hidden Knife. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. SFX: Rifle. Against a single target, add a D6 to your attack action. Step back the highest die in your pool by –1 and use an additional dice for your total. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Kind Cassidy’s Arsenal power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Military Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Gunhawks Category:Nightriders